shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Homecoming Kiss
Homecoming Kiss is the second episode of the second season of the Troublemakers reboot. It follows Allison Applebee as she prepares for her first Homecoming dance and her first kiss. The episode was released on November 22nd, 2013. Synopsis Allison's first... Plot The episode begins with Paige, Allison, and Kimi walking to their next class. Buzzing about the Homecoming dance, Kimi excitedly brings up the story of how Cameron asked Allison to the dance. When Paige wonders aloud why it matters so much, Kimi reveals that Paige that has yet to find a date even though she has been asked plenty of times. Allison begins to bring up Owen, wanting to ask why she had seen Paige smiling when Owen left to deliver the rest of the food in The Breakup. Saying that the two have been acting oddly around each other, Allison is stuck with the choice of whether or not to elaborate on why she thinks they're secretly dating or to change the subject. Kimi brings out a sheet of her rankings of all of the Homecoming askouts. Giving Cameron's askout a 45 out of 50, having deducted five points for just directly asking her to the dance, Kimi mentions that Kevin has been distant from her lately and hopes that it's because he's planning on asking her out to Homecoming in an extravagent way. Walking to their class, Allison briefly mentions that she's never been to a dance before since she was always more interested in her studies. Shocked, Paige and Kimi stop her and ask if she's ever been kissed. Their reaction makes Allison uneasy as she brings up how weird the girls in their school have been acting towards her ever since news got out that she was attending the dance with Cameron. Flashbacks to before school with Hannah, during Mr. Dean's class with Jane and at lunch with Nicole occur where all three girls talk about how great of a kisser Cameron is. Kimi says that out of all of the guys in school, her ranking of the best kissers in school lists him as the top one. Allison says that while she should feel lucky to be going with him, all she feels is nervous. Paige explains that it's because she's never had experience kissing a guy before and tells the girls how when she first kissed someone, she bruised her mouth from slamming her face into his. Giving Allison tips on how to kiss, the girls tell her that she has to close her eyes, tilt her head and open her mouth slightly as if she's surprised. Seeing Kevin turn the school corner, Kimi muses excitedly about how this must be when Kevin is going to ask her to the dance. Greeting him, she notices disappointedly that his hands are empty. Kevin says that his friends reminded him last minute that there was a dance coming up and asks if they were going together already. Upset and humiliated at his lack of effort, Kimi breaks up with Kevin, sad when she realizes that he cared more about his video games than their relationship. Running back to the Student Lounge heartbroken, Kimi is followed by Paige and Allison. Paige stops Allison before going into the room, telling that she wants Allison to find out who Owen is going to the dance with for her. Entering the room, Paige asks the guys where Kimi went and Owen explains that she called them 'idiot pig dummies' before locking herself in the bathroom. Allison explains to the guys that she just broke up with Kevin and wonders if one of them should talk to her. Kimi, to this, threatens from the bathroom that if anybody came close, they would get a "taste of bathroom tile". Relaxing in the lounge, Allison asks Owen who he's attending the dance with someone. Owen says that he has someone in mind but still hasn't asked anyone yet. Paige announces that she's decided to go with Lee when Allison is about to reveal that she has yet to find a date as well. Jealous, Owen opens a book and begins to read, turning away from the girls. Looking around the room, Allison sees that all of the Troublemakers are struggling with a problem. Erik with texting Delilah, Spencer with his exercises, Kimi, Paige and Owen. Allison can decide who to help before Paige and Owen get into an argument and Owen exclaims that since Paige is going to the dance with Lee, he can go with whoever he wants and she can't be mad about it. The night of the dance, Allison and Cameron arrive and Cameron asks her if she wants to dance. Feeling her knees shake with nerves. Saying that she would rather talk with her friends first, Allison leads Cameron to Erik. Asking what's wrong, Erik explains that Delilah was not allowed to attend the dance with him. Wondering why he was looking so cheerful, Erik says that he just discovered emoticons on his phone and sent one of a heart in two to Delilah. Paige enters the dance with Lee and drags him to the dance floor, keeping Owen in her line of sight just as he walks in with Maria as his date. Lee puts two and two together and realizes that Paige is just using him to make the couple jealous but is fortunately fine with it. Owen spots the two of them together and begins to dance with Maria next to Paige, attempting to make her jealous as well. Watching from the sidelines with Cameron, Allison sees Spencer arrive with Kimi on his arm. Feeling a bit jealous herself, she tells Cameron that she's ready to dance as well. Swaying to the music, Cameron asks her if she wants to talk outside. Realizing that he wants to kiss her, Allison walks outside with him and leans against the railing. Looking up at the stars, Allison recalls how when she was younger, she and Amanda would make up their own constellations. In the middle of her story she stops when she realizes how close she and Cameron are and how intensely he's staring at her. Cameron sweeps hair out of her face and comments that she's not anything like her sister or like any other girl he's ever met. Telling her how he's always liked her for how beautiful and smart she is, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her. Dazed from a fantastic kiss, Allison pulls away and reveals to him that she just shared her first kiss with him. Put off and uncomfortable with this knowledge, Cameron says that he often forgets how young she is. Cameron further says that she deserves someone who can go through high school with her, not someone who's already been through most of it. Ending the relationship before it's even become official, Cameron leaves her heartbroken outside. Erik later comes outside and rushes to Allison. Avoiding answering how he knew she was outside, Erik listens as Allison explains how Cameron broke up with her just after kissing her. Erik compares heartbreak and breakups to a game he once played, saying that everytime a player comes face to face with the boss and loses, they gain more strength and knowledge for the next attempt. Bonus Scene During the dance, Spencer watches as Allison walks outside with Cameron to get air. Ending up in the storage closet where he watches upset, pleading to himself that Allison won't fall for Cameron's words, as Allison has her first kiss with Cameron. Noticing a crying Allison shortly after Cameron leaves, Spencer realizes that he's locked in the room. Spencer texts Erik to go outside and help Allison, explaining why Erik in the episode avoided answering how he knew she was outside. Characters *Allison Applebee *Cameron Clark *Kimi Chen *Paige Lenx *Owen Harris *Spencer Cooper *Erik Ericson *Kevin DeLucca *Hannah Holmes *Nicole Blackwell *Jane Summers *Maria Gonzalez *Lee Chen Category:Episodes Category:Season 2: Holiday Hearts Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6